On the Buses
by mouse555
Summary: AH-Edward is just a student living life with his best friend and flatmate Jacob when he sits nexts to a beautiful girl on the bus.
1. Public Transport, urgh!

**This week I have mostly been eating toast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight, just the plot**

**Chapter 1 - Public Transport, Urgh!**

I walked round the corner rooting for my keys; I looked up at my car and stopped short. It was absolutely trashed! Glass shimmered on the ground around me and the bricks that held it up off the ground seemed to mock me with their newness.

"Absolutely…un….believable." I growled as I rooted abound in my coat pockets for my phone. "I can't believe this." I grumbled away to myself as I dialled Jacob's number. "Hey man, I really need your truck."

"What's up mate?"

"Someone killed my car, can you come rescue me?" I told him where I was and ended the call.

I sat on the curb and looked at my beat up old car. It wasn't much, just a mangy old Ford Escort, but it was mine. I just hope Jake would be able to work his mechanical magic. I heard a rumble and the man himself turned the corner in his tow truck.

"Bloody hell! Your car has been well and truly violated mate." He clapped his huge hand down onto my shoulder.

"Will you be able-"

"I'm insulted Edward. Once I'm done with her, she'll be purring." As usual, Jake made a simple sentence sound vaguely sexual. "Let's get started, but I can tell you now, this won't be cheap mate." We hooked the car up to the truck and headed back to the garage.

The screaming alarm startled me so much that I fell out of my bed the next morning. I looked at the time 6:45am. Am? I thought there was only one 6:45 in the day, dinner time! I rubbed my hands over my face and tried to think why I was awake so early.

"Shit! My car." I groaned. I was without wheels for the foreseeable future. "Public transport, urgh!" I slammed back onto the bed in horror. I hadn't been on a bus or tube in at least three years. "For the love of all that is holy!" I shouted one of my dad's old sayings at the ceiling before dragging myself into the shower.

Twenty minutes later I was sat in the kitchen shoving cereal and coffee down my throat before heading to the bus stop. Just as I was grabbing my coat, Jake sauntered in.

"You're up early." He grinned shoving bread in the toaster. "Better get going, don't want to miss your bus." His evil cackles followed me out the door.

"You're a git!" I shoved past him out of the flat and walked towards my idea of hell.

I pushed my headphones on and turned my music up loud. If I was going to have to endure this, I was going to do it without listening to the morons around me. The bus stop was empty when I got there so I ran into the newsagents to grab a coke. As the time passed, more and more people arrived at the bus stop, but I ignored them and waited…and waited…and waited. I missed my car. I looked at my watch, if the bus wasn't here in ten minutes, I was calling a taxi. As if by magic, an old, dirty, rumbling red double decker squealed to a stop in front of me. I headed upstairs and managed to snag the back seat.

I was just settling in for my journey across London when the music stopped. Shit, should have bought more batteries. Getting more frustrated, I shoved the iPod into my bag and glared out of the window. I'd forgotten how good London looked from the bus, I watched as the shops began to open.

My phone rang as the bus lurched to a halt at yet another stop.

"Yeah?" Jake chuckled down the phone. I could hear clanking in the background.

"How's the bus?"

"Piss off, how's my car?" I was actually enjoying my journey, but knew the novelty would wear off very quickly.

"Not too bad, the damage was more cosmetic, but I'm gonna give it a tune up and full check up, should be ok in about a week."

"A week! Oh man, you're killing me here. Does that mean I'm gonna have to get an oyster?" Jacob had dropped the phone, but I could still hear him howling. I hung up. "Twat!"

I hadn't noticed that someone was sat next to me until they jumped at the sound of my anger. I looked round to see the most amazing brown eyes. I seemed to be falling into them. Embarrassed, I looked away and went back to gazing out of the window. Maybe there would be benefits to taking the bus after all.

It had been a long day and I was finally home from uni. The brown eyed girl had got off at the same stop and headed into the uni, but I lost her in the mass of people milling around. Later that day I'd almost forgotten the girl with the beautiful brown eyes but she didn't get on my bus back home; she must've finished earlier, or had a late lecture. When I got back Jake was sat in the living room watching something mechanical on the TV.

"Beer?" I threw my stuff on the floor.

"Yeah, why not. Let me just get changed." His overalls were black. My car's lifeblood all over them.

"No worries." I went into the kitchen and scoffed down a couple of biscuits. Jake was ready in minutes, his jeans and white t-shit free from grease. "Let's go." We left the flat and headed to the pub on the corner.

Beer, pool and flirting with pretty girls; the mainstays of student life. What more did I need? I may as well live it up for the next two years before settling down in a nine to five job that would end up consuming me. Jake spent most of evening chatting up some fresh faces in the pub. He was incorrigible once he got going, making the most of his assets, his muscles and his smiles. Many girls he ended up with became good friends and were always round ours. I don't know how he did it. If he hadn't been my best friend for so long, he's exactly the kind of guy I hated to be around, but, he was Jake. That's all there was to it. The lucky girl he was focusing his charms on tonight was gazing at him in awe. I managed to drag him away to get going, after all he had to be fresh in the morning to work on my car. I waited outside as he said his non verbal goodbyes, grinning; he sauntered over to me, tucking his phone in his pocket.

"So, what's this one's name so I know who she is when she phones the flat in tears?" I lit a cigarette.

"Nessie. Hey; thought you'd quit." Jake tried to stay downwind.

"I did, just fancied one tonight." As if to prove my point, I crushed the rest of the packet and chucked it in a handy bin. "I found this pack in my bag must have been left over from last year, haven't touched it since uni got out for Easter."

"Your lungs mate." I shoved him none to gently, the drink made him wobble, but he managed to keep his balance as we reached the front door. "You got the key?" I pulled the front door key and let us in. "Gears of War?" Jake held up his beloved Xbox controller.

"Nah, got an early lecture, I'm crashing." I headed into my bedroom. I wasn't tired despite the beer so I stuck a CD on, had a quick shower and chilled on the couch that ran parallel to my bed.

The sun streaming threw the window woke me up the next morning. I was still on the couch and my room was silent. I stretched myself into a upright position and glanced at the clock. The numbers swirled a little before settling into order.

"Shit!" I jumped up and grabbed the first clothes I could find. I could hear Jake snoring loudly in the front room. I ran in, punched him awake, grabbed my bag and legged it to the bus stop. I could hear Jake yelling at me as I slammed the door behind me.

The bus stop was full. Good, that meant I hadn't missed my bus. I then realised that I'd left my coat on the kitchen door, and it was bloody cold. I huddled my arms around myself as I pulled my iPod out of my bag and shoved the headphones on. No power, then I remembered the batteries. I ran into the newsagents and grabbed a pack of Duracell and a pint of orange juice. Hearing the bus, I chucked my money at the old guy behind the till and ran out of the shop, just managing to jump on the bus as it pulled away.

I headed upstairs to look for a seat as I tried to replace the batteries in my iPod. Without really looking, I sat in the first empty seat I came across. The person in the window seat wasn't quite fast enough and I sat on their bag.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that was there." I jumped up to let them move it. I looked over to smile apologetically and suddenly felt like I was drowning in thick, rich chocolate.


	2. All Work and No Play

**Chapter 2 – All Work and No Play**

I had a couple of hours break between lectures that day. After grabbing something to eat at the student union, I headed over to the library to get some work done on a couple of assignments that I'd been neglecting. I found myself a carrel and headed over to the English Lit section, earphones well and truly plugged in. Finding the books I needed, I headed back and dug out my notebook.

While I waited for it to boot up, I had a quick look round the huge room. It was fairly quiet, and I couldn't see anyone that I knew so I cracked on. I was on a roll, but was getting frustrated about having to constantly stop to check for references. It didn't take me long to get done and decide which to start next.

After a couple of hours, the battery low message began flashing at me so I saved my work and shut the tiny computer down. Putting the books away I checked my watch, I was going to be late for work.

"Edward. What time d'you call this?" My manager glared at me as I dumped my stuff in my locker.

"Sorry…car… dead, bus…late." I panted as I quickly headed out to the bar. "Is it busy?"

"Not yet, but it will be. Quiz night." Jasper didn't have to say any more.

"Great!" I grinned at him thinking of the all girl's team that came in every Tuesday for quiz night.

"You tart." Alice appeared from the cellar.

"You love it as much as I do." Quiz night was a great night for tips, especially for Alice. She seemed to be one of those old fashioned type barmaids that were able to say anything to a customer and get away with. It must be her little pixie face, always looking so damn innocent. She stuck her tongue out at me and went off to serve someone. I headed out into the bar to begin collecting empties and wiping down the tables. It was good excuse to have a cig and chat to the regulars. As I headed to the glass wash I heard the door open; automatically I looked to see who it was. In walked the all-girls quiz team laughing about something.

"Hey Edward." They yelled as they made their way to their usual table.

"Alright girls? Give me a minute and I'll sort your drinks out."

"Cheers babe." I could hear them whispering about me as I made my way back behind the bar.

"Oh yay, the Edward Cullen fan club!" Alice's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You're just jealous. Maybe you should snap me up before I cross over to the dark side." I gave her a gentle nudge with my leg.

"HA! I don't think so. Anyway, I don't think you'd last ten minutes with that lot. You should hear the stuff they say about you when they're in the loos." With that, she headed to the other end of the bar.

Soon enough, the banter died down as the pub got busier. All the usual faces had turned up for Jasper's quiz night. Well, who wouldn't turn down a twenty quid bar tab as a prize? I went round handing out answer sheets while Jazz set himself up at the end of the bar. It had been that busy, that I hadn't noticed a couple extra people at the girls' table.

"Hey, Edward, this is Bella and Rosalie. They've joined our team." I looked at the two girls that had arrived without my notice. Rosalie fit right in with this lot, tall, statuesque and ice blonde; she nodded at me in greeting. I turned to look at Bella and started. Chocolate. It was the girl from my bus.

"Hi, hope you enjoy the night." I muttered and walked off.

"That was weird. I've never seen him like that; he's usually a right jack the lad." I could hear the girls wonder about my odd behaviour. I could feel the heat in my face as I grabbed my cigarettes and went out the back for a smoke. As the nicotine hit me, I couldn't believe I had reacted like that. I was Edward Cullen, barman extraordinaire and all round fantastically sociable person. I'd never been tongue-tied with a customer, ever. I felt like I was thirteen again. I finished up and headed back out to see Jacob had arrived and was, as usual, flirting with Alice.

"Oh come on, you know you can't resist me Shorty."

"Yeah Jake, you're about as resistible as a hole in the head." Alice gave as good as she got, always with a genuine smile on her face. "How have I lived without you before now?" She leaned over and gave his a quick kiss on the nose before going to collect the empties.

"That girl." Jake drifted off into his Alice fantasy world. "She's gonna be the death of me man." He took a swig of beer.

"You just can't handle it because she's immune to your charms man. Get over it, her and Jazz are solid."

"They both know I'm kidding, bit of harmless banter." We both knew that's all it was, Alice wasn't Jake's type at all, she had a brain for starters. He liked his women a bit more unarticulated. Not that he talked to them much.

The quiz passed quickly, and the winners were making the most of their tab. The bunch of wide boys who worked in the accountancy firm down the road had moved to join the girls and were attempting to ply them with drink. I could see Rosalie was just as dismissive of them as she had been of me. She kept looking at her watch and her eyes kept straying to the door as if she were waiting for someone. Bella looked, well, she just looked uncomfortable. She sat slightly away from everyone just watching and taking in the conversation taking place. She looked over and caught my eye as I poured a pint. She immediately looked away, a flush of red colouring her cheeks in such a mouth watering way. Jacob followed my eye line and grinned.

"Not bad bud, not my type, but I can definitely see the attraction." He grinned at me as he raised his glass to Bella in a silent toast. Her cheeks coloured again as she looked away. Alice glanced at Jacob having heard what he said.

"Don't tell me, Edward's actually got his eye on someone." She sounded shocked. "Edward never eyes anyone up in this dive." She looked over at Bella and smiled. "She's checking you out." She playfully slapped me on the arm.

"Nah, it's my body she wants." Jake just couldn't help himself. "Who's the hot blonde with her?" Rosalie had just caught his attention.

"New team member, Rosalie I think her name was." Jake licked his lips and morphed into smooth mode. He was just about to head over when a huge bloke walked in and headed over to her. "Ah, well, plenty more fish in the sea." He turned to me and shrugged his shoulders, the ice blonde already forgotten.

The rest of the night passed in a blur as I cracked on with the cleaning whilst Alice served behind the bar. I wanted to get done so I could have a drink myself, or two. No lectures tomorrow meant that I could have a good drink after hours with Jake, Alice and Jasper without the punters seeing.

I collapsed into my favourite chair in the pub and took a long swig of my pint and lit a cigarette.

"I thought you'd quit." Jake reminded me.

"I know, but assignments man. I'll quit once their out of the way."

"Heard that one before."

"Like you said my lungs." Jake ignored me as he pulled his ringing mobile out of his pocket.

"Hey, Leah." Smooth mode again. "Yeah, I can meet you. Hang on a minute." He covered the phone with his hand and turned to me. "You ok getting the bus tonight?" I nodded, this wasn't new to me. "Give me the address. OK, I can be there in ten." He ended the call with a grin, drained his drink and stood. "Don't wait up."

I locked up the huge doors and made my way through the cold to the bus stop. I just hoped I wouldn't have to wait to long for the night bus. Music filled my ears as I walked without really looking where I was going. There were a few people at the stop when I arrived, so I sat on a shop step and waited.

As the bus pulled in, I stood and waited t get on. I was too tired to head upstairs, so I grabbed a seat near the front and collapsed into it. Suddenly, I turned as I felt someone watching me. Liquid chocolate looked right at me.


	3. Chance Meetings

**Today I have mostly been suffering from brain ache. Back at college.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, just the plot.**

**Thanks to everyone who had added me and my story to faves and alerts, it's my first fanfic and was a bit gulpy when I published, butyou've all made my week! The reviews made me all warm and fuzzy too. x**

**Chapter 3 – Chance meetings**

Was this girl following me or something? The bus was fairly empty, so decided to go and talk to her. After all, a young lady shouldn't be travelling on the bus alone at this time of night.

"Hi." My cheeks heated, I couldn't believe I was blushing, again. I hadn't blushed since Melanie Harris pulled my virtue from me when I was thirteen.

"Hi." At least she was blushing too.

"You're out late." Good one Edward, way to sound like a complete prat. "I mean, you left the pub a while ago with your friends." Nice save. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

"Yeah, we went to the place down the road that's open late, but I got fed up. Gooseberry's are not my favourite fruit." She looked at her hands.

"Ah, I see. You got far to go?"

"Nah, just to Portobello." I could see her twisting her fingers together in her lap. "You?"

"Looks like we're going the same way." I smiled at her, inwardly bitch slapping myself for sounding like a complete idiot.

"Yeah. So, you like working at the pub?" She looked directly into my eyes.

"Er...Yeah, it's cool. Supplementing my measly student lifestyle. Good bunch of regulars." I was rambling now. "First time you've been in?"

"Yeah, one of the girls from my English lit class dragged me tonight." English Lit?

"Who's your lecturer? I 'm in lit too." How could I have never seen her before?

"McClusky."

"Oh, I've got Robinson." I felt crushed. I turned to gaze out of the window. Shocked to see that I was nearly home. "Where you getting off?"

"The Duke." She bit down on her bottom lip.

"That's my stop too. Would you like me to walk you home, it's late?"

"That's ok; you look like you've had a long day. I'll be fine. Got me some pepper spray."

"If you're sure." She nodded.

I stood as the bus neared our stop. I pressed the bell to let the driver know we wanted to get off and waited by the doors trying not to turn and gaze into her eyes again. The bus juddered to a halt and the doors whooshed open. I stepped down onto the pavement. I was just about to turn around when something rammed into me from behind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Bella had obviously fallen off the bus into me. I turned and steadied her.

"Don't worry about it; if you wanted my wallet, you just had to ask." I joked. The fire that filled her face full of colour made her look adorable. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. See you around." She hid her face behind her mane of glossy chestnut hair and walked away. I watched her until she disappeared round the corner, sighed and headed home.

After a good lie in, I decided to run to the local Tesco to grab some food in, Jake had, as usual, eaten practically everything in sight. After having a quick shower, I grabbed my tatty combats and a grotty t-shirt and headed out. Grabbing a trolley, I slowly started to mooch round, checking out the special offers.

Humming along to the in-store music I grabbed the essentials plus a few luxuries and headed to the till to pay. I was oblivious as I started to load my stuff onto the conveyer and moving to the end of the end of the checkout to pack my bags.

"Have you got a club card?" Where did I know that voice from? I looked up and saw Bella sat behind the till blushing.

"Er…er..." Great lines Cullen. I dug my wallet out of my back pocket and handed my club card to her. "Hi."

"Hi, long time no see." She smiled shyly, all the while scanning my stuff and passing it along to me.

"Only about 7 hours I think." I grinned as I packed my shopping away. "I didn't know you worked here."

"First week. Supplementing my measly student lifestyle. £38.40 please" I stuck my card into the chip and pin and looked up at her.

"What time you finish?" Where had that come from?

"Oh, er… 4 o'clock." The blush flashed across her porcelain white skin.

"Fancy a drink?" What was going on with me? It wasn't like I hadn't done this before.

"OK. I'll need to pop home and change first." She indicated the uniform.

"Not a problem, I'll meet you there, where do you live?"

"Blenheim Crescent. 22a" I nodded and made my way home with my wares. What a beautiful day I thought as the sun poked through the clouds.

Jake was back when I got home. He looked rough, sat on the sofa in the same clothes.

"Alright mate? Good night?" A sly grin appeared on his face. "I don't want to know."

"It was wicked mate. I'm shattered. What you got planned today?" I hesitated.

"Not much, probably going to the library later, catch up with some work. Speaking of work, shouldn't you be at the garage working on my car?"

"I know, but I'm shagged out. I'll crack on tomorrow, promise. Oh, I meant to ask, do you want me to give her a respray when I'm done?"

"Is it going to cost me extra? I'm a poor penniless student remember."

"This one's on me. I was thing pearl black with a hint of gold." He was off, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Surprise me, but no mad shit ok. I'm the one who's got to drive it." I made my way into the kitchen to put the shopping away. I didn't know why I wasn't telling Jake the truth about my plans this afternoon, oh wait, I knew exactly why.

"So, who was the brunette last night that you couldn't take your eyes off?" He had followed me in.

"Just some girl."

"Yeah, and I'm just _some_ mechanic." He chuckled, rooting through the shopping on the counter. "You were well into her mate. She gonna come in again?"

"How would I know." Please don't blush now Edward. "I didn't talk to her."

"Oh right, anyway, I'm gonna catch some sleep, I'm seeing Leah again later. Got a few hours until her shift at Tesco's finishes." My heart leapt into my throat. Please god no!

"Oh, right. What time you meeting her?"

"She finishes at 3. Don't expect me back early my man!" With a wink he headed into his room and shut the door. Phew!

I was a bag of nerves as I waited for 4 o'clock to come. Eventually at 3.45, I changed out of my mangy clothes and clothes and headed out. I shoved my hands in my pocket as I walked to meet Bella at her place. I walked slowly to make sure I wasn't too early, but I was still there in ten minutes. I rang the buzzer and waited.


	4. First Date

**I've been typing like a demon and have just finished chapter 5, so i wanted to update this chapter now. The nap I had when I took my daughter to bed must have helped!**

**Diclaimer - I don't own Twilight, just the plot. Although, I do own the best pair of Uggs!**

**Chapter 4 - First Date**

"Hello?" A tinny voice came through the intercom.

"Is Bella there please?" My mother would be proud.

"Yeah, hang on a sec. BELLA! There's some bloke at the door for you. Come in." I heard a faint buzz and I pushed the door.

Just as the door shut behind me, Bella came out of the second inner door to meet me. She looked gorgeous in a plain blue t-shirt and tight jeans.

"Hi. Sorry I'm early." I smiled at her.

"It's fine. Where are we going then?

"You ever been the Carlton?"

"A couple of times, but not recently." She brushed past me lightly to open the door. I held it open so she could go out before me. Mmm, I liked what I saw as I followed her out.

We walked slowly along Westbourne Park Road in awkward silence. I tried to look at her out of the corner of my eye, but she kept her head down slightly so all I could see was the top of her head.

Again, I held the door open for her as we reached the pub.

"Do you want to go and grab that table? I'll get the drinks in. What d'you fancy?" Another blush spread across her face.

"Er…half a cider please." She turned away and made her way across the pub to the empty table I had pointed out. I noticed that quite a few blokes watched her pass them. I ordered the drinks and made my way to join her.

I handed her the drink and sat down opposite her. She rooted around in her bag for a moment and pulled out a hair band. Deftly she tied her hair into a messy knot and then took a sip of her cider.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Bad day at work?" I couldn't stop looking at her pale white neck. It was so slender, almost like a swan's.

"No, just a friend banging on about some mechanic she met." I gulped. Jake.

"Oh, what was she saying about him?" Again with the blush.

"Believe me, you don't want to know. When they say girls share everything, they honestly mean _everything_!"

"Are you big on the sharing thing?"

"Not really, but Leah has to give you all the gory details. I'm a bit more private, about that sort of thing anyway." I sighed gently in relief.

As we chatted we both relaxed more in each other's company. I nearly burst out laughing when she told me her surname was Swan. How apt. I eventually told her that it was Jake that she had been hearing about all day, and to expect more as he was meeting Leah as we spoke.

"Oh Lord! I don't think I could take anymore!" She smiled.

"Just be thankful you don't have to live with him! I tend to hide in my room with very loud music when he brings anyone back." I ran my hand through my hair, I really wanted a cigarette, but I didn't want to leave her side to get some from the machine.

"Do you dye your hair?" The question came out of nowhere.

"No, why?"

"It's just such an unusual colour. I've never seen anyone with bronze hair before. When the light catches it, it actually looks like metal."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah. It's good to be different, not like my brown hair, urgh!" She held a loose strand between finger and thumb.

"It's not dull. Many women would die for hair that shiny." I sounded like such a spaz. "I mean, er… it's nice." Lame Cullen, really lame. Her smile put me at ease. "Listen, I'm trying to stop this, but would you mind if I got myself some cigarettes?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'll get the next round in." She squeezed past me and made her way to the bar.

I made my way across the small pub to the cigarette machine and got myself a pack. I dug around in my pocket and pulled out a lighter. I headed back to our table to find someone else sat in my seat. I knew his face, but couldn't think of his name, obviously someone I'd seen in the pub before.

"-so, do you fancy joining me and my mates, we're having a blast?" He indicated a group of lads who were watching him, shaking with laughter.

"Thanks for the offer, but no. I'm here with someone." He turned as her eyes looked up at me.

"I believe you're in my seat." I spoke though gritted teeth. "I'd like it back please."

"Sorry mate, no harm done eh?" He stood and sauntered back over to his fiends who were in hysterics at his being shot down. I saw him shrug as if to say "you win some you lose some."

"You ok?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Yeah, just a wide boy trying his luck while you were gone. I feel sorry for him actually, I think it was a bet." She let out a slightly cruel chuckle. I smiled at her in admiration. "Better now?" She indicated the crushed packet in my hand.

"Yeah. I really should quit, but it's so hard, especially with uni." I tried to keep the smoke from going into her face. "Once my current lot of assignments are handed in, I'm definitely quitting."

"I know what you mean about assignments. The amount I've got, it's enough to make me start smoking." She laughed.

"Don't, it's a filthy habit, I wished I'd never started." I looked down at my watch. Last orders would be called in a minute so I headed to the bar and ordered a couple more drinks.

Eventually the bar staff kicked us out and we started to walk slowly back to hers. Just as we were passing the tube station she stumbled, I quickly grabbed her round the waist to stop her falling over.

"Are we a bit tiddly Miss Swan?" I smirked.

"A bit, but my feet have a mind of their own most of the time, even without cider's helping hand." I removed my arm slowly, relishing in the warmth of her slender body.

"You ok to walk unaided?"

"I think so." I only caught her blush as we passed under a lamppost. I didn't want to leave her, I wanted to carry on talking, but I knew she had early lectures in the morning and she was starting to look tired. All too soon we reached her front door.

After digging her keys out of her bag, she turned to face me, nearly falling over again. I caught her round the waist again before she landed face first on the pavement. She looked up at me with those big, brown eyes. Slowly I bent my head bringing my lips to meet hers. The kiss started off soft and slow and soon became more and more intense. Her arms snaked around my neck as I circled her tiny waist tightly. Her hands entangled themselves in the back of my hair as I moaned in her mouth. Slowly she pulled away looking flushed. I tried to control my breathing as I gazed into those divine eyes.


	5. Baby's Back

**Thanks again to all those adding this story to their alerts, I hope you're all still enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Today I have mostly been taking painkillers thanks to the dog tripping me up and wrenching my poor, old back! Cheers Max.**

**Chapter 5 – Baby's back**

Wow!" I looked at her breathlessly. I could see her chest rising as she struggled to control her breathing.

"Yeah." She smiled shyly. "Yeah." She repeated as she gazed into my eyes. "You have the most amazing eyes." She mumbled

"You stole my line." I smiled as I bent my head again to kiss her again. It tasted just as sweet as the first and I found myself squeezing her body to mine tightly. I felt, rather than heard her moan as she pulled away for the second time.

"I've really got to go. Early morning." I didn't loosen my grip.

"Yeah, me too. Will I see you tomorrow?" I could have stood there all night with her in my arms.

"I should expect so; I'm in uni all day." I kissed her again before arranging to meet her in the student union for lunch.

**BPOV**

I watched him walk along the road with a smile on my face. How was it that this bronze haired, green eyed god was interested in me? I slowly made my way into my flat.

"Hey. Did you have a good time?" Rosalie asked from the sofa where she and Emmett were sprawled watching a film

"I did thanks. I'm beat, see you in the morning." I made my escape to my bedroom before she could probe me any further.

I changed into my pj's and clambered into bed. All of a sudden I was wide awake. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. His hair that no bottle could recreate and those eyes! I'd never seen eyes that vibrant before. I felt my face heat as I remembered our kisses. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**EPOV**

I let myself look around the room before I clambered out of bed. The sun was bright this morning and that matched my mood perfectly. I'd had dreams full of chocolate eyes and soft lips and had woken in a very good mood.

I made my way to the bathroom but found the door was locked. I knocked gently.

"Jake?" I didn't hear or see him when I got back last night. "You in there?" I heard the bolt sliding out of the lock, the door opened and the tiniest blonde came out, dwarfed in one of Jake's shirts. "Hi, Leah right?"

"Hi, yeah. You must be Edward." She looked me up and down and I realised I was only in my boxers. "Nice to meet you." She licked her lips before heading back to Jacob's room. I ran my hands over my face and made my way into the bathroom, making sure I locked the door, just in case.

Once I was dressed, I headed into the kitchen to find Jake and Leah having breakfast. It looked like they had been up all night.

"Morning." I said brightly as I grabbed a coffee.

"Someone's chipper this morning." Jake raised an eyebrow at me.

"Good night's sleep. Can't say the same for you, you look rough mate." I grinned.

"Yeah, well…" Jacob's lewd smile said enough.

"Right, I'm off, tutors to see and all that. You working on my car today?" I grabbed an apple for the bus.

"Yeah, just gonna drop Leah home then I'm all over it." I headed out the door and made my way to the bus stop. I hummed tunelessly as I went into the shop for my regulation bottle of coke and cigarettes. I was just unwrapping the cellophane when I was nearly knocked on my arse.

"I'm so sorry- Edward!" Bella's voice was just as lovely as it was last night.

"Morning beautiful." I helped her to her feet and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi." She smiled trough her blushes. She untangled herself from my arms to go into the shop. She paid for a coke and headed to stand next to me. "Sleep ok?"

"Like a log. You?" I wondered if she'd dreamed about me last night.

"Like a baby." Next thing we heard the bus pulling up and we ran to jump on it. We made our way upstairs and sat down. "I had a really nice time, thanks for asking me."

"Anytime. I enjoyed it too." I leaned back into the seat and looked at her watching me. "I'm working tonight if want to come in for a drink."

"Well, I'm working, but I finish at eight. I'll meet you there." I smiled.

"I'll be the one behind the bar!" I grinned and took her hand and held it tightly in my own. Hr skin was so pale, it was almost see-through. I traced her bright blue vein with my finger.

"I'm not likely to miss you, you are kind of memorable. I mean, you are quite tall." She gave me an impish grin.

Our bus journey ended all too soon. I had a later lecture so I walked her to hers, not wanting to part company too soon. I gave her an intense kiss before she went inside.

"Bella's got herself a fella!" I heard a voice state disbelievingly. I smirked to myself and headed to see my tutor.

Lunchtime in the student union was utter chaos. I craned my neck and scanned the huge room. I spotted Bella sat at a corner table reading a book. I grabbed a sandwich and headed over to join her. She was so engrossed in her book; she didn't hear me walk up behind her. I bent and kissed the top of her head. She jumped and knocked her cold coffee over.

"Shit!" She shoved a handful of napkins over the spreading puddle of coffee. I couldn't help but laugh at her, even as I helped mop up the mess I helped create.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't expect you to have a reaction like that. I kinda liked it." The coffee had been cleared so I sat down. "What you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice, got to do a 3000 word essay on it for lit."

"Good book, bit girly, but I admit, I like it, Mr Darcy is very misunderstood." Bella looked at me I surprise. "What?"

"I don't know many blokes that like this book."

"I'm not many blokes." I took a sip of coffee.

"That's very true." She muttered.

"Is that so?" I teased. "You still coming to the pub tonight?" She nodded. "Great. You'll most likely meet Jake. The mechanic you're friend at work was going on about." The blush that spread across her face was sudden.

"Oh God! I'll never be able to look him in the face." I threw my head back laughing.

"Don't worry about what you've heard; he's not shy about his…prowess with women." I checked my watch and stood up. "Gotta go I'm afraid, gotta catch the bus, don't want to be late. I'll see you later." I bent and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before leaving the canteen.

I arrived at the pub ten minutes early, so I grabbed the chance to chat with some of the after work crowd, updating them on uni and other stuff. I headed out the to the staff room and shoved my stuff in my locker and positioned myself behind the bar. The hours seemed to drag tonight, it was quiet and many of the regulars had left.

"Edward, my man!" Jake's voice pulled me away from the required reading I had been given in my lecture that morning. "You're car is done!" He grinned at me, full on smug mode. I groaned in joy.

"Jake. You are officially my new best friend!" I placed a pint in front of him. "On me. How d'you get it done so quick?"

"Cause I got mad skills man." He took a long drink and settled onto an empty bar stool, placing my car keys on the bar.

"Is it..?"

"Parked up outside." I punched him lightly on the arm, checked everyone had a drink and headed outside. There was my baby, all shiny a fixed. The new paint job was amazing, deep black with hints of gold where the light caught it. I turned to go back into work when I saw Bella watching me, a smile on her face.

"What?"

"You're dribbling on that car." She burst out laughing, I felt strangely embarrassed, as if my mum had found naughty magazines under my bed.

"It's mine, Jake just fixed her. Drink?" I took her hand and led her into the pub, instantly mentally slapping myself when I saw the look on Jake's face. Ignoring him, I made her way behind the bar and poured Bella a half a cider. "Spit it out Jake." I didn't look at him as I waived Bella's money away, paying for her drink out of my tips.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" I really wanted to wipe the grin off his face.

"Jake, this is Bella, Bella, Jake." They shook hands as they made with the niceties. "Bella goes to the same uni."

"Smart girl." He winked at me, very obviously. "What you studying Bella?"

"English literature."

"Oh, another bookworm. You two kids in the same class?" He was loving this.

"No, we're not. Seeing Leah tonight?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah, she's meeting me here when she finishes work. Cute little uniform man!" I caught the blush out of the corner of my eye as Jake stood and made his way over to the fruit machine.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a bit OTT!" I rolled my eyes at Bella.

"Don't worry about it; it took my mind off what I know about him."

"That's all going to start flooding back when Leah gets here; Jake's very…visual with women." I heard her groan.

The rest of the evening passed in companionable banter between the three of us. I'd just finished wiping the tables down when Leah walked in and ran over to Jacob, jumped into his arms and started kissing him. To hide my embarrassment, I went and bolted the doors.

"Oh, hi Bella. I didn't know you drank here." Leah's voice was a bit nasally, but not unfriendly.

"She's hooked up with the barman." I heard Jake chuckle. I made my way back into the main bar and went to get my gear. "My best bud Edward, this is Leah." I shook the tiny blonde's hand and put my coat on. "How do you know each other anyway?" Leah explained that they worked together.

"Nice to meet you, again." Seeing the look on Jake's face, she explained about us bumping into each other outside the bathroom this morning. Jake obviously didn't remember anything. "Bella, you never mentioned any of this." I could hear the accusation in her voice. I needed to save her.

"We only met recently, so not much to tell." I avoided Jake's eyes. "You two off out tonight?"

"Yeah. We're gonna check out that new club on Wardour Street. Fancy it?" Jake put his empty glass on the drip tray.

"No thanks mate, early start for me, maybe tomorrow night." I hoped Jake wouldn't push.

"Your loss man. Ready?" He asked Leah. I followed them to the door and let them out. "My top drawer mate, help yourself." With a filthy look in his eye, they headed off to the nearest taxi rank. I chucked my cigarette into the road and went back inside. Bella was sat on a bar stool gazing at a picture on the wall.

"Hi." I suddenly felt really shy. I picked up the last of my coke and drank it down. I put the empty glass in the drip tray and transferred it to the glass wash for the morning.

"Hey." I made my way over to her and place my arms around her waist. She tried to stand but I gently pushed her back onto the stool and started to kiss her. Her arms were around my own waist as our kiss became more intense. I pulled away, rested my forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes.

"Need a lift home?" I didn't break our eye contact.

"That would be nice." I kissed her again.

"Or…you could join me for coffee at mine." I tried to control my shaking hands.

"That would be nice." We grabbed our stuff and headed out to the car.


	6. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 6 – Getting to Know You**

I opened my eyes to the blazing sunshine streaming through the gap under my blinds. I sat up and then realised I wasn't alone. Bella's hair was spread out over the pillow, her clothes crumpled from a night's sleep. I carefully climbed out of bed and made my way to the kitchen to make coffee. To my surprise, Jake was sat at the breakfast bar.

"Morning." I flicked the kettle on and lit a cigarette.

"Morning. I see you have company." He nodded to the two cups I'd put on the counter. "Well?"

"Well what?" I decided to play ignorant.

"Details man." I groaned. I poured water into both cups and grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"No details, we sat up talking and crashed. Not all of us feel the need to jump bones straight away." I headed back to my room.

"Turned you down flat!" Jake was in stitches. I ignored him and entered to find Bella looking around my room.

"Hey." I kept my voice soft so I wouldn't startle her. "I made you a coffee." She turned to face me.

"Thanks, you have so many books and so much music." She took a sip of her coffee and sat on my sofa.

"Results of a misspent youth, well result of a well paid paper round." I sat on my bed opposite her. "Thanks for last night, been a while I've had someone snore at me."

"I do not snore." She threw a book at me that had been on the sofa next to her. "Besides, in my defence, I was really tired."

"OK, you don't snore, but you do talk in your sleep." I grinned as I remembered hearing my name spoken in her beautiful voice. The look on her face was priceless and I burst out laughing.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that I'd spoken in my sleep. What did I say? I hope I didn't embarrass myself. I watched him laughing, his head thrown right back, his beautiful green eyes squeezed shut.

"What did I say?" Did I really want to know?

"Not much to be honest, I was hoping to learn much more when you started, but it didn't last long." I could feel my face burning. "You said my name and then nothing but mumbles." I didn't feel better.

"I …er…" I gave up. Edward slid off the bed and knelt in front of me, took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Don't be like that, it was nice. I'm just glad to know that you think about me." He moved his hands and placed them either side of my face. I could smell his heavenly scent as he kissed me softly. "Now, do you fancy skipping lectures and spending the day with me?"

"There's an offer I can't refuse." I kissed him again and stood up. "But, I need a shower and change of clothes first." I didn't want to leave him to go home, but I had nothing with me.

"Hmm. Wait there." Edward left his room and I heard him knock on another door. A few minutes later he returned with an armful of clothes. "Jake's sister Rachel was here a few weeks ago and left some clothes, would you have a problem borrowing them?"

"Er…no." I took the clothes and headed into the bathroom.

**EPOV**

I filled the time Bella was in the shower with moving round my room and having a tidy up. I was a bit OCD when it came to my personal space so there wasn't much for to do other than make the bed and take the cups into the kitchen. I lit a cigarette as I heard Bella come out of the bathroom. Rachel's clothes suited her. Just as she entered the kitchen, her stomach growled.

"Breakfast?"

"Please." I rooted around in the fridge and pulled out provisions. Soon, Jake was drawn into the kitchen by the smell of bacon and eggs.

"No Leah?" I asked as I placed a plate in front of him and Bella.

"Still asleep." I plated myself some up and sat down winking at Bella.

"Very quiet last night. Did you get in late?"

"Nah, didn't want to disturb you two, so we kept it down." He grinned wolfishly at Bella.

"You should have joined us." She looked innocently at him. "We could have all gotten to know each other."

"I was a bit tied up, another time eh." Jake ate the last of his breakfast and went to check on Leah.

"You handled him quite well." I took her empty plate and put it in the sink with my own. "I'm surprised though, Leah's lasted longer than most. I wonder if he's calming down." I pulled Bella up to stand in front of me and kissed her forehead. "What shall be do today?"

"I fancy a day outside, the weather's nice."

"A day outside it is." I grabbed my keys and Bella's hand and we went to my car.

The day passed in a blur. We started off with a nice slow walk around Holland Park, only going in out of the weak sunshine to grab something to eat at the café. Leaving the car in the car park, we headed into the adventure playground that I had used as a kid. It was fairly empty so we headed to the top of the climbing fame and sat with out legs dangling over the edge. The conversation flowed easily. Anything went; books, music, and family. Everything. The most pointless questions were not ignored as we got to know each other. The more time we spent together, the harder I fell. I couldn't stop peppering her with kisses and holding her soft hands in my own.

As it started to get dark we slowly made our way back to the car, fingers entwined. I didn't want to go home and couldn't think of anything else to do to keep her with me. Just as we got the car, she came up with an idea.

"You ever been on the eye?"

"Nope. You?" I started the engine but didn't move the car.

"Not at night, fancy it?" I put the car in gear and headed for the South Bank.

The pod we climbed into was empty which was rare on the London Eye, but it gave us privacy which we both appreciated.

"This has been an amazing day Edward, thank you." Bella pressed her lips against mine. "I don't want the day to end." She sounded almost sad.

"I know the feeling." I murmured into her hair, breathing in the scent of strawberries. "Believe me, I know." She snuggled herself into my chest as we looked out into the night and the lights of London.

**BPOV**

The day had been truly wonderful. All inhibitions left at home while we talked endlessly. It had never been this easy before and I really didn't want the day to end.

As we got back into the car, I asked Edward to take me home. I chuckled as his face dropped before I explained I wanted to get a change of clothes and I wanted to spend the night with him again. I was hoping the late we stayed awake, the longer this perfect day would last.

I led Edward into my dark and empty flat. I was glad Rosalie and Emmett were out, I wasn't up for the Spanish Inquisition tonight. I just wanted to get some clean clothes and leave, be with Edward.

"Why don't we say here tonight?" Edward looked around my bedroom.

"I don't like this flat. We were desperate when we took it and we all try to be here as little as possible." I grabbed my bag and looked into his emerald eyes. "I'm ready."

"Come on then." Edward took my hand and pulled me into him, and kissed me until I was breathless. "You hungry?" I shook my head, food was the last thing on my mind.

In the car I was able to study him without interruption as he concentrated on the road ahead. His skin seemed flawless and his features like works of art on the canvass of his face. In no time, we were at his place. Hand in hand we went inside.

"Hey lovebirds" Jacob called from the front room. "Good day?" I heard Edward sigh as he went to see his best friend. I stood in the doorway and watched them. They were so different, Jake's bulk and muscle mixed with his coffee coloured skin was such a contrast to Edwards lean build with pale skin. Although he didn't look it, he was very well built, just not as obviously as Jacob and Emmett.

Jake was playing a game with a beer stood on the arm of the sofa. Edward sat next to him and lit a cigarette. He looked over to me and indicated the space next to him. I sank into the sofa and moulded into his side as his arm rested across my shoulders. Eventually, Edward made his excuses and we went into the kitchen for a drink.

"Why do I suddenly feel really nervous?" Edward asked as he rinsed out our cups.

"I don't know." Funnily, I didn't feel the same. Me, miss uber-shy was feeling extremely confident. Edward took my hand and led me into the bedroom.


End file.
